You weren't wrong
by MenducaGh
Summary: "–Estoy viendo a alguien. –musita, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no sabe discernir si son de alegría o desazón. –Eres la primera persona a quien se lo digo. Y si he venido corriendo aquí a hacerlo, es porque tú serías la primera persona a quién se lo diría si–se le quiebra la voz. –…si estuvieras aquí." [Allurance-Klance] / [One-shot] [Complete]


Bueno, como Voltron LD ha terminado y nos ha dejado con mal sabor de boca, tanto a los fans del Allurance como del Klance... he decidido darle un final digno a Lance. Al personaje que más merecía la felicidad y sin embargo, fue al que más pisotearon.

Los extractos son de la canción " _Perfect_ ", de Ed Sheeran. He cambiado algunos versos para que aplique al género del personaje al que se refiere, pero en general, se entiende :)

* * *

 _ **You weren't wrong**_

* * *

 _I found a love for me_ _  
Darling just dive right in_

Como siempre, a veinte metros por encima de él, Lance alza los ojos para mirar a la Allura de piedra. Y es que aunque hayan pasado años, no puede deshacerse de la sensación de que ella fue siempre tres pasos delante, tres kilómetros más arriba. Siempre sobrepasándolo. Haciéndole sentir en desventaja.

Deja la orquídea en el pequeño frasco a los pies de la estatua. Apenas terminó la guerra, siempre había flores y regalos a Allura. Hace tiempo que todos han vuelto a su vida cotidiana. Se han olvidado de ella.

Él, no.

–Hola. –dice. Se sienta, mirando hacia arriba. Está atardeciendo y los colores anaranjados le acarician los pómulos, haciendo el mármol de una tonalidad rosácea. –Antes que nada, quería pedirte disculpas.

Lance se pregunta cómo puede seguir sintiendo eso. La sensación que sentía cuando Allura estaba viva, que lo escuchaba aunque no tuviera nada para decir. Con las manos sosteniéndose la cara de labios llenos y los rizos revoloteándole alrededor de la cara. Ahora, hablándole a una estatua de mármol del tamaño de un edificio, se siente escuchado.

–Sé que no he aparecido en un buen tiempo. Y lo lamento. Lo lamento horrores.

Poco a poco, California se ha ido poblando de nuevo. Lo que más le llama la atención, son los niños. Parece que han pasado siglos desde que escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Y en ese momento ve a un padre con dos bebés en un cochecito doble. Lance sonríe involuntariamente, arrugando las marcas alteanas en sus mejillas.

 _Well I found someone, stronger than anyone I know_ _  
Who shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share our home_

–Tengo que ser honesto contigo. –vuelve a mirar a la estatua. Odia eso, odia tener que alzar los ojos para mirar a Allura. La extraña más de lo que podría admitir. –Más que nada, tengo que dejarte en claro que nunca dejaré de quererte, Allura. –siente como la quemazón le abrasa la garganta y se maldice por estar a punto de llorar tan rápido. –Fuiste y serás una de las personas que más me ayudaron a crecer, a convertirme en el hombre que soy.

Tiene veintiséis años, un obsequio grabado en la piel gracias a ella y un corazón de oro. A veces se despierta en medio de la noche, esperando voltearse y encontrarla allí. A veces grita de frustración en el baño, mientras se ducha. Y a veces la recuerda con tanto cariño y amor que duele, y tiene que sentarse a recuperar el aliento para seguir viviendo.

Pero hace tiempo que no le pasa nada de eso.

 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_ _  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

–Estoy viendo a alguien. –musita, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no sabe discernir si son de alegría o desazón. –Eres la primera persona a quien se lo digo. Y si he venido corriendo aquí a hacerlo, es porque tú serías la primera persona a quién se lo diría si–se le quiebra la voz. –…si estuvieras aquí.

A Lance le flipaban los ojos azules de Allura. Es lo que más extraña, esa tonalidad que no iba ni en azul ni en celeste ni en turquesa ni en añil. Acaricia distraídamente el borde de la estatua, donde algo de maleza ha empezado a crecer.

–Fuiste mi amiga antes que nada, y lo aprecio de corazón. –se atraganta con la risa. –¿Recuerdas cuando Keith estuvo raro durante toda una semana, y yo estuve raro también, y tú fuiste quién me dijo que –risa contenida entre los dientes. –… si estaba tan atento a los estados de ánimo de Keith me iba a terminar enamorando de él?

El viento le agita el pelo, más largo y más despeinado.

El pelo de Allura está fijo en su sitio.

–No estabas tan equivocada.

No lo estaba.

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

Y Lance está hasta el coco carcomiéndose que cómo pasó. Que cuándo Keith le empezó a parecer guapo. Quizás cuando se dejó el pelo largo. O cuando tuvieron una pelea súper fuerte y estuvieron dos semanas sin hablarse, y a Lance esas semanas le desgarraron por dentro y le parecieron las semanas más largas del mundo.

O cuando Lance se encontró besándolo.

Pidió permiso, por supuesto. Todo rojo y ya habiendo aceptado que Keith le volaba la cabeza. "Estaba esperando que vinieras, idiota" y a los dos segundos Keith le había aplastado la boca contra los labios. El primer beso no les salió del todo bien, se chocaron las narices y Lance le mordió sin querer.

Pero han seguido intentándolo.

 _Be my buddy, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

–Quiero que sepas que no estoy insultándote, a ti o a tu memoria. –se fuerza a alzar los ojos. Se lo debe. La fotografía en el bolsillo, haciéndole ruido. –Quiero que sepas que no estoy buscándote en Keith. Que él es Keith y es bueno y honesto y genuino y cascarrabias, y lo quiero por todo eso.

Las manos en puños. Las lágrimas borrándole el polvo de las mejillas.

–No creo que vaya a olvidarte nunca en la vida, Allura. Pero tengo que salir adelante. Y Keith me hace casi tan feliz como tú me hacías. Misma cantidad, distintas frecuencias.

El sol está un poco más bajo y la iluminación es más naranja que nunca. Apropiado, porque Lance siente que el corazón le va a estallar en llamas. Se está abriendo en canal para alguien que no sólo no está ahí, sino que se dio cuenta de que amaba a quien ama hoy muchísimo antes que él.

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_ _  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

–Keith me hace reír. –las lágrimas se borran con una sonrisa que le tira las mejillas hacia atrás y le hace enseñar todos los dientes. –Es estúpidamente atento y pretende que no me está cuidando cuando sí lo hace. Es consiente de mis pesadillas. Él también las tiene. Y me gusta. Me gusta que venga a cenar a casa y lave los platos después. Me gusta que se lleve bien con mi familia. Me gusta que sea medio bestia con todo esto del amor y no sepa cómo sacarlo adelante. –la risita se le queda atascada entre los labios. –No es que yo haya amado más que él… pero estoy seguro de que podemos avanzar juntos. Somos un buen equipo.

La noche está cayendo y Lance sólo es un muchacho, un hombre joven mirando a la mujer que amó cuando estaba aprendiendo a crecer y contándole que le despertó el saber amar de modo romántico. Explicándole que está enamorado de nuevo, que se está permitiendo ser feliz y amar y querer y dejarse querer.

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

Que es lo que más le cuesta, el dejarse querer. Hasta Allura, Lance no se creía merecedor de amor o felicidad. ¿Quién va a amarme, si estoy roto? Y fue ella quien le enseñó que podía recibir amor. Que todos somos dignos de ser amados.

Y ahora Keith está reforzando esa creencia por mil.

Lance se pone en pie. Más alto y más elegante que la última vez. Los ojos mirando hacia arriba.

–Tengo que irme. –la brisa se ha embravecido un poco, pero está más cálido que nunca. Sintiendo que se ha quitado un enorme gran peso del pecho. –Pero no dejaré de visitarte, te lo juro.

Se va, y la próxima vez que vuelve, es de la mano de Keith.

.-.-.-.-

* * *

Dejen reviews! Y recuerden seguirme en las redes sociales:

Instagram: mendu.g

Twitter: mendu_g


End file.
